Con daños a terceros
by Zoro's Fan
Summary: Otro final alternativo a Way to go. Snickers. Soy pesima para los resumenes....


**Titulo:** Con daños a terceros

**Categoría:** Snickers!!

**Spoilers:** Way to go. Otro final alternativo para la sexta temporada, ya que el que me dieron no me gusto en lo absoluto.

**Nota:** Jani!!!! Gracias por todo!!!! No solo por tu ayuda con las ideas, sino también con los títulos!!! Si no fuera por ti, mis fics se llamarían "Fic Uno", "Fic Dos", etc. You are the best!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Te marchas?" 

Catherine volteo al instante en que oyó la voz de su amigo. Si bien los eventos de esos últimos días, en especial la ansiedad de las ultimas horas, habían dejado a todos agotados, había algo en la apariencia de Gil que demostraba que el no sentía nada de eso. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que él luciera casi siempre imperturbable, como si nada lo tocara o afectara, pero de algún modo había esperado que una situación como esta permitiera que él dejara que los demás vieran su lado mas humano, ese lado que todos sabían que él poseía pero que casi siempre ocultaba. Sin embargo, parecía que esta vez no sucedería. La sonrisa en su cara demostraba de algún modo un tipo de alivio, pero ella sabia que si bien ese seria el único gesto que demostrara su satisfacción por el hecho de que todo había salido bien, había algo mas detrás de esa sonrisa, algo que ella no podía comprender.

"Si, necesito chequear a Lindsay y, tu sabes, pasar algún tiempo con ella."

El solo asintió. No esperaba otra cosa de Catherine, la situación de Jim había afectado a todos y el único lugar donde ella podría encontrar la reafirmación de que todo estaba bien seria con su hija, su familia. A veces la envidiaba por eso al pensar que el no tenia a alguien que de algún modo lo hiciera sentirse seguro, de que todo estaba bien. Su mente se concentro por un momento en sus demás compañeros de trabajo. El sabia que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera suceder Warrick en ese momento tenia a su esposa y le alegraba el hecho de que él hubiera seguido su propio consejo de no ser como él, un robot. El Doctor Robbins era otra persona que podría ir a su hogar y tener a alguien a quien contarle su día, y ni que decir de David. Pero, y como quedaban los demás? A donde iría Greg, a quien tendría Nick, que pasaría con Sara?.

_Sara._

"Por supuesto." Fue lo único que él dijo, despertando de su ensueño, mientras miraba a su amiga. Comprendiendo que no había nada importante que decir en un momento como ese, al menos no algo que mantuviera la conversación ligera y libre de preocupaciones, continuo después de una breve pausa. "Nos vemos después."

Catherine solo le dio una sonrisa suave y cansada, mientras se acercaba a el, poniendo su mano en su brazo. Tal vez él podía ponerse una mascara con los demás, pero ella lo conocía muy bien, a pesar de todos los misterios que ella no había descubierto aun y que no estaba segur que algún día descubriría. Después de todo, ella era la persona 'sociable' como el siempre le decía. "Gil, ve a tu casa. Jim esta bien y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí. Tu mas que nadie te mereces un descanso."

Grissom solo asintió, de algún modo conmovido por la preocupación de su amiga. Era algo típico de ella ser de algún modo la 'madre' del grupo y estaba seguro que cuando vio a Greg y a Nick despidiéndose para marcharse había sido por mandato de ella. Era bueno saber que de algún modo sus limitaciones para con sus pupilos eran compensadas con la gran preocupación que Cath sentía por todos ellos. No cabía duda de que eran un buen par. "Lo haré, no te preocupes."

Ella mantuvo su sonrisa mientras apartaba su mano, sabiendo que era lo máximo que conseguiría de el. Lo único que le quedaba era la esperanza de que él la escuchara. Ella tomo su bolso de la silla en que había estado sentada y se alejo de el, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando de repente, su voz la detuvo.

"Cath."

Catherine se volteo, de algún modo intrigada. Su voz no había tenido su tono normal cuando él la había llamado y al verlo, pudo comprobar por la expresión de su cara de que el realmente no había querido llamarla. Grissom lucia como si el mismo estuviera sorprendido por el hecho de que él hubiera dicho su nombre y de que ella hubiera volteado.

Gil se quedo mirándola por un momento, con una sonrisa en su cara. Intentando recuperar la compostura que el casi nunca perdía, intento que su voz sonara más tranquila, de algún modo esforzándose en enmascarar los nervios que habían aparecido al saber lo que implicaría su pregunta. "Sabes donde esta Sara?" El no tenia dudas de que Catherine entendería todo.

Ella no lo defraudo, aunque el no lo supiera. Ella abrió su boca por un momento, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro. Era eso o decirle a Grissom lo que verdaderamente pensaba, pero descarto esa idea al comprender que a pesar de lo que Gil quisiera hacer, era muy poco probable de que algo significativo sucediera. Ella ya había pasado por esto varias veces en los últimos años, habían habido momentos en que ella había creído que su amigo cedería, pero siempre el resultado había sido el mismo, con Grissom decidiendo a ultimo momento que no estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. Catherine sabia que no tenia porque preocuparse.

* * *

Grissom cerro sus ojos, acostado en su cama, mientras escucho la ducha abrirse y el sonido del agua cayendo. Era algo extraño el oírla, sabiendo que el no era quien estaba disfrutándola, en todos los años en que él había vivido en ese departamento habían sido muy pocas las veces en que otra persona había estado allí para otra cosa que no fuera trabajo, mucho menos por causas personales. Por un momento intento apartar el sonido de su cabeza, intentar imaginar el acostumbrado silencio que siempre lo acompañaba, pro sabia que era imposible. Él había tomado una decisión y tenia que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y aunque horas atrás él había estado completamente tranquilo con eso, en este instante el no quería nada mas que poder retroceder el tiempo. 

Si él solo pudiera hacerlo...

* * *

_Grissom salió del hospital y se dirigió al estacionamiento sintiéndose de algún modo decepcionado. Las cosas no habían salido como él había querido, y pesar de sus deseos y de la ayuda de Catherine el no había sido capaz de encontrar a Sara. Por un momento todo el valor que había acumulado empezó a desvanecerse pero después comprendió que el no podía permitirlo, Sara merecía mas que eso y él iba asegurarse de que el riesgo que ella había tomado cuando le propuso la oportunidad de explorar lo que había entre ellos fuera correspondido del mismo modo. Él había cometido muchos errores con ella en esos últimos años y finalmente había comprendido que no podía permitir que el tiempo siguiera pasando, con cada día que transcurría crecía la posibilidad d que ella decidiera que no podía esperar mas por el y eso era lo que él mas temía. El solo pensar que su indecisión podría causar que ella se apartara de él hacia que su angustia creciera. Era por eso que tenia que actuar en ese momento, el no tenia ningún minuto mas que perder._

_Sus pensamientos sobre Sara solo fueron interrumpidos por un momento cuando él entro en el estacionamiento, dispuesto a encontrar su auto e ir a la casa de ella. En su mente repaso una y otra vez todo lo que le diría, aunque sabia muy bien que Sara a diferencia de los demás, tenia el poder de dejarlo sin palabras. Una triste sonrisa se apareció por su cara al pensar en eso, y agito su cabeza al confirmar una vez mas que había sido un tonto esos últimos años. Metió la mano en su bolsillo mientras avanzaba y saco sus llaves, justo en el momento en que distinguió su auto a solo unos metros lejos de él._

_Y fue allí cuando los vio._

_A pesar de que ella estaba de espaldas, Grissom sabia que él reconocería a Sara en cualquier parte. Durante esos años el se había consolado con el hecho de solo observarla desde lejos y había memorizado cada detalle de ella, su cuerpo, sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, su cabello._

_Su cabello que en ese momento estaba siendo acariciado por Nick Stokes._

_En ese instante, Grissom pudo comprender porque las personas no podían lograr apartar la mirada de un hecho sorprendente e inesperado, a pesar de que ese mismo hecho los lastimara. El se quedo allí mirando, con los ojos completamente abiertos, casi como si esperara que en cualquier momento esa imagen desapareciera, como si hubiera sido una alucinación y todo siguiera como antes._

_Unos segundos después, comprendió que eso no sucedería._

_Nick recorrió una mano a través del cabello de ella, mientras la otra acariciaba su rostro, sus ojos sin apartarse de la mirada que Sara le estaba dando. Él estaba hablándole en un tono bajo y estaba tan cerca de ella que sus labios casi estaban tocándose. Sara tenia sus dos manos sobre el pecho de él y después de unos segundos empezó a moverlas, acariciándolo hasta que finalmente una de sus manos se dirigió hacia arriba y toco el lado de su cara. El gesto causo que Nick la soltara y encerrando la cintura de ella, la atrajera hacia sí en un beso, justo en el momento en que Sara envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_Justo en el momento en que Grissom sintió que alguien le había cortado la respiración._

_Grissom sintió que habían pasado horas cuando finalmente los vio separarse por un momento, antes de que Nick empezara a besar a Sara en la mejilla y la abrazara un poco mas fuerte, moviendo su cara para poder oler su cabello y besarlo, mientras le hablaba al oído y de algún modo, Grissom pudo oír en vez de leer las palabras que el estaba diciendo y no eran palabras que uno le diría a una amiga, mucho a menos a una compañera de trabajo. Las palabras y frases que tan fácilmente salían de los labios de Nick eran las mismas que él había querido decirle a la mujer que su pupilo tenia en sus brazos, aunque siempre supo que nunca podría. Él siguió viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, con una actitud completamente masoquista hasta que Nick abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada._

_Y fue allí cuando él lo vio._

_Si por un momento Grissom había creído que Nick se avergonzaría de estar con Sara en esa situación, o que de algún modo se sentiría culpable por haberle eso a él, a quien respetaba como un hijo lo haría, Grissom se había equivocado. Nick no solo mantuvo a Sara en sus brazos, sino que no demostró en ningún momento algún gesto de arrepentimiento. El solo lo miro, y Grissom pudo comprender que la tristeza en los ojos de Nick no era ni por el mismo ni por Sara, sino por su jefe que había desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar en su posición, que su cobardía y temor habían hecho que perdiera la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amaba, oportunidad que había tocado su puerta tantas veces y que el había ignorado como si nada._

_Y lo había sido todo, pensó Grissom mientras bajo la mirada y se alejo de donde ellos estaban._

* * *

La ducha se cerro y Grissom se vio obligado a abrir los ojos, aunque no se atrevió a voltear la mirada cuando sintió la puerta del baño abrirse. Él había cometido varios errores en su vida, pero estaba seguro que nunca su arrepentimiento había sido el mismo de las ultimas horas. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabia como mejorar las cosas. 

"Hey."

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Grissom no pudo evitar el sentirse obligado de darle al menos una mirada. Lentamente sus ojos giraron en la dirección de ella, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y no pudo evitar el recordar todas las veces en que Sara se había parado en la puerta de su oficina del mismo modo, casi como si estuviera esperando que él hiciera algo. Grissom miro su rostro y en vez de aceptar el hecho de que ella ahora estaba allí no pudo evitar el sentirse decepcionado al comprender que a pesar del tono oscuro que el cabello de Sophia Curtis había tomado debido a la ducha, nunca se igualaría al tono castaño que el habia esperado ver alli durante tantos años.

"Todo esta bien?"

El tono de ella no demostraba ninguna preocupación y otra vez la culpa golpeo a Grissom. Ella no se merecía esto, pero el tampoco se había merecido lo que Nick y Sara le habían hecho. No era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Él le dio una sonrisa, esperando que no se viera tan falsa como él la sentía e intento que su voz no se quebrara mientras hablaba. "Perfecto."

Aunque sabia que no era cierto, y que nunca lo seria.

**FIN**

* * *

Otra nota: Ok, sé que el comportamiento de Grissom en este fic es algo que NUNCA veremos en el show, y todos lo sabemos, pero caspitas, es un fic, así que todo se vale. Comentarios, quejas, todo es bienvenido. 


End file.
